


To Get Away

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think Monobrow's out of character?, Perry blames his boss, Spoilers for Episode: s02e09b Sick Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: After the events of Sick Day, Perry makes a request.





	To Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I wrote after finally watching Sick Day.

Perry stood in front of Major Monogram's desk. Every second the man spent reading the request Perry had placed on the desk, Monogram's frown grew, and Perry's chest seemed to tighten a little more.

Finally, the Major set the paper down. His monobrow furrowed as he thought for a minute before looking at the agent.

"Are you... sure about this?"

Perry could only nod. As much as it hurt him, he felt his decision was best for everyone.

Monogram folded his hands on the desk. "I can't help but feel... partially responsible for what happened."

No shit, Sherlock, Perry chattered, only somewhat gratefully that his boss couldn't understand him. If Monobrow hadn't walked onto the roof at that exact moment, none of this would have happened.

"Because of that, I'll allow this. Peter was to be sent on a co-op mission, would you be willing to take his place?" Monogram paused. "You would be out of the Tri-State area for a few days, at the very least."

His boys came to mind, would he be able to leave them for that long? But getting away sounded like just what he needed. Perry chattered, What's the mission?

It took a minute for Monogram to pick up on the question. "Ah, right... An evil scientist C.O.W.C.A. has been tracking crossed the border, as you know, they don't have jurisdiction here and therefore need one of how agents to help. Agent Lyla Lolliberry, I'm sure you remember her, is also being assigned to the case."

Perry nodded, a slight smile on his bill. It might be worth taking the mission just for that.

"We will, of course, come up with a cover story for your host family to explain your absence."

Chattering again, Perry motioned for him to politely get on with it.

"Right." Monogram cleared his throat. "I'll make the arrangements for Agent P-er Peter to be transferred back over as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis and you to take his place on the mission.

"Good luck, Agent P."


End file.
